Through A Killer's Eyes
by Karali
Summary: I am paid to Kill. It's that simple. I would do anyone. For the right price of course. You make money by doing what you're good at right. Me? I am good at killing people. I have never missed a target, never failed. Until I was told to Kill Roy Mustang. Now with the Military after me, and the people who hired me too. I know I am going to die. I just don't know who will kill me.


**A/N: Hey guys! So here we are with another story by yours truly. So what happened was, I watched a lot of Brotherhood before I went to bed, which was around midnight. And I have this cool thing where, I can control my dreams and if I watch something before I sleep, I usually end up dreaming about it. Which I think is really cool. So I had the BEST DREAM ABOUT FMA Ever! Which when I woke thought this will make a really cool fanifc. It's based when they still don't have their bodies back, but it won't tie into the plot line. Like a little separate adventure. So yeah, here you go! Review and all that. I hope it's as good as I hope!**

Chapter One

A shot and a Miss

Al's Pov:

"Brother please!" I pleaded. Ed was sprawled across the couch in Mustang's office, with a typical stubborn expression.

"No way Al! I am not his errand boy, if he wants the paperwork for the report, he should get it himself."

"You're just mad because you wanted to be the one to investigate that Alchemist."

"Sure I am! He was in the medical field! He might have known something."

"But he didn't" Ed looked up in surprise to see the Colonel himself, as he strode in, Hawkeye right behind him.

"So another dead end?" I ask, trying not to sound disheartened.

"Yeah." Mustang plopped down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Wish they were paying me overtime for this, I have been here for hours!" Hawkeye rolls her eyes at this as she plops down a huge pile of paperwork in front of him.

"I need you to sign and fill these out." Hawkeye said sternly, raising one eyebrow.

"But there's so much!" Mustang gasps. I can see Ed trying hard not to smirk. Oh, brother.

"Well, I'm off." Ed stands and stretches and I rise too.

"Not so fast you too, I have a job for you two."

"What is it this time?" Ed whines.

"Just hear him out brother!" I admonish him. As I turn to face him, a glint of something on the roof behind me flashes. But the Colonel was already talking.

"-I need you to check it out. See if they are up to anything." But I was too busy trying to see what was on the roof, that I really didn't listen.

"Umm, Colonel. What's that?" I ask, as I point behind him.

"Hmm?" Mustang turns around and squints toward the flash. Hawkeye glances too, her eyes widen and she darts forward for a better look.

"Get down!" Hawkeye yells as she yanks out her two guns drops down to her knees in front of Mustang and fires four shots. As she does so, two bullets rip through the glass, and come within centimeters of Mustang's head. He dives away as the glass shatters from the bullets and lay in fragments on the ground. Ed and I were crouched behind the desk, but now hesitantly peek over the rim.

"Everyone ok." Hawkeye asks, wiping blood from her cheek as she stood, eyes still strained on the roof.

"Yeah." Ed and I say.

"Fine, are you?" Mustang says, standing.

"Yes sir."

"HEY LOOK OUT!" I scream, as a stone fist shoots towards us. Ed claps his hands, and transmutes part of the wall to block the giant hand that was meant to crush as all.

"What is going on?" Mustang mutters, pulling on his gloves.

"There!" Hawkeye points, sighting along her gun barrel. And I could now see what she was pointing at. A figure was darting away, using the rooftops as an escape route.

"He tried to kill me!" Mustang shouted angrily.

"C'mon Al! After him!" Ed said, almost gleefully as he jumps out the window and starts to run across the now stone bridge.

"Brother! Wait!" I say as I hurry after him. Soon I catch up to him and we race closer to the figure. We could now see a forest green jacket, with a hood and dark brown pants. And no shoes?

"Who is this guy?" I ask as we run closer.

"No idea. But who cares, let's just grab him." The figure heard our voices, and turns around and starts to run faster. The hood kept us from seeing his face, but we were getting closer. As soon as we could, Ed claps his hands, and forms a wall in front of him. He whirls around, with a long and narrow bag on his shoulder.

"This is our guy Al. That bag has the gun in it." He grins. "Let's get him."  
"Right." And we charge forward, Ed had transmuted his Automail into a short knife. He swung towards the figure that quickly ducks and sweeps its legs under his. Ed flips back, and I dart forward. I swing my right fist, only to have it blocked with his forearm; Ed darts around me, and kicks him in the stomach. With an oomph, he falls back, only to roll back to his feet again. He then leaps forward, kicks off my head, and grabs the railing of an outdoor porch.

"Hey!" I yell indignantly. Ed claps his hands, and we are carried to the top. But no one was there.

"What? Where did he go?"

"Brother!" I yell and yank him back. A bullet rips through the stone where he stood only moments before. I look down, and see a rifle pointed back up at me. With a click, he fires another round. I jerk my head back.

"He's down there."  
"Right, one three. One, two, three!" Ed yells as we leap down. He jumps backward, yanks something from his bag, and throws it on the ground. It was a tin man, about three feet tall. In his hand he had a sword, and paper was on the ground behind him, with a transmutation circle on it. But not one I have ever seen.

"Umm, what's that." I ask Ed.

"Not sure." We didn't know what to make of it. With a slim hand, he touches the paper, and a green glow flows around the tin man. Suddenly, with some creaking and shuddering; the tin man comes alive.


End file.
